Our Girl
by LadyOfDust
Summary: Lee and Neji only agree in one thing; keeping boys away from their girl. (Really jealous boyfriends)


Pair: NejiTenLee (that's a threesome but still)

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is set up when they were gennins.

My first language is not English, so please don't be so hard on me. And if you see any mistake, I would like to know ^^

Neji and Lee did not usually agree. In fact, they never agreed in anything. Neji said up, Lee said down. The Hyuuga said right, the green beast said left. Like the sun and the moon, and still, they were in the same team. TenTen was the only person and the only thing in the entire world they could have in common. Their female team partner was the only reason they could actually get along in a team. She was so bright, so gentle and kind. She was also strong, and funny. Lee liked her because she believed in his hard work, she never laughed at him and instead she encouraged him. Neji, on the other hand, liked her because even though she wasn't a completely genius, she was genuine and a good company, smart and logic.

Of course the girl didn't know about the little crush her teammates had on her. She was so innocent in that sense that she couldn't even be aware of it. She was pretty, not as pretty as some other girls, of course, but her face resembled an angel, her soft and brown hair was a waterfall of chocolate. Her brown and big eyes were magnets, but that wasn't everything. She was so funny, and there was something about her disinterested personality that was a magnet to boys.

"TenTen, where are you going?" Gai-sensei asked to his kunoichi when they arrived from their mission. The girl was beginning to separate from the group with a really big smile.

"Ken-kun invited me to eat ramen the other day" she said brightly. Gai-sensei began to say how much she had grown, but Lee and Neji had look at her angrily. She didn't notice of course.

Neji gave Lee a warning look, and the green beast from Konoha knew what they must do.

When they combined forces, they were the scariest duo of overprotective teammates ever. The girl always wondered why boys run from her every time they saw her, like she was some boys repellent. Of course some boys had invited her to eat something, even during the academy, but somehow they ended up running from her, and she had no idea why.

"So… eat ramen…" Lee began to say with narrowed eyes, and arms crossed in his chest. He was usually more active, more _youthful_. But his girl was worth all the seriousness. "I say we push him from a really tall tower and break his leg" he added.

Neji shook his head in a negative way. "It would be a shame… if he gets trap in Forest of Death for a few days and couldn't assist to the date" Neji's voice was dark, and his eyes were closed and still. If looks could kill, Lee would have exterminated Neji a long time ago, but they were partners in those little crimes.

Once they tied a boy to a tree, and the boy was found two days after. Their practices might seem a little bit too much, but they couldn't let anybody hurt their girl. They like to think about TenTen as a price, and they knew that if she finds out, they would be destroyed slowly. The jealously was too much to bury anyway, and they preferred no one else around her.

The boy was training in the green area, when Neji and Lee showed up. A good looking guy, who belonged to their class in the academy. A completely clown, Neji thought with narrowed eyes. The boy looked confused to see them there. Both boys did not give him time to say anything in his defense, in less than two minutes he was in the floor, unconsent. Lee screamed his victory with a youthful smile, while Neji just smirked. One less.

By the time they were returning to the village, they saw TenTen sitting alone in the Ichiraku's Ramen. They smiled and run to meet her, the truce was over, and they both fought to caught the sit next to Tenten. Neji won, of course. The kunoichi looked at them with a little smile.

"What happened to your date?" Lee asked, with a really suspicious smile on his face. Neji kicked his knee.

"What date?" she asked, getting both guys confused.

"B-But you said Ken invited you to…" Lee began, approaching to her and crushing Neji on the way.

"It was a lie" she said.

"WHAT?" this time Neji and Lee spoke at the same time. Their tone was high and surprised. She laugh.

"I know what you two use to do to my dates" she declared, putting her elbow in the table and looked at them. " But I can take care of myself, and I don't need your help." She said hardly, getting up. "Next time you mess with my dates, I'm going to blow your houses down" she added. She smiled again, sweetly, which just made her a lot more scary for the boys. "All right, then… she you tomorrow" she said goodbye, putting a kiss on her teammates cheeks.

Neji and Lee kept quiet for a little bit, with their faces as red as tomatoes and pensative.

"She doesn't have a clue, does she?" Lee asked.

"No, she doesn't" Neji answered.


End file.
